


An Unspoken agreement

by Elara_Vela_Citlali



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is actually kind, Cheating, Dipper is sorta a dick in this one, Hanahaki Disease, Idk if i should add more tags, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentioned charaters, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, The end is an oc, for once, sorta. its not really proper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elara_Vela_Citlali/pseuds/Elara_Vela_Citlali
Summary: Bill and Dipper were together for 3 years before Dipper started showing intrest into Bill's friend Xanthar. Eventually he asked if they could have a threesome, Bill hated the idea but agreed slowly.





	An Unspoken agreement

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this story for a long time. Its probably all over. And I suck at summaries. Bascially Bill and Dipper were together then he caught Dipper cheating on hi with Xanther. Ill probably rewrite this alter lol

  
Loud music was playing and lights were flashing at the club in down-town Los Angeles,  
California. Bill was sitting at the bar talking to his group of hooligans, Veronica, Thomas, Hector, Eddie, and Kyra. Bill took another shot his eyes looking at the other side of the room, catching a glimpse of familiar brown curls and pale skin, standing by another one of supposedly Bill’s friends, Xanthar. They looked at each other before Bill stood up quickly walking to the bathroom. The group looked confused and looked at Dipper and Xanthar. Veronica glared harshly at them before going after Bill, not giving a shit that he was in the men's restroom, she walked right in and stared at him.  
“Bill. Look at me. That kid is a whore, don’t let him get in the way of celebrating you. You just got out of the mental hospital after a good 3 months. You are just now getting on your feet don’t let him get in the way. They are both fake and what they did to you was fucked up. A true friend wouldn’t do that to you. ESPECIALLY with your fiance!” Bill stared at her through the mirror, gripping the counter in a death grip. “I know. It still hurts, Pry, all I can think about is walking into our.. OUR apartment and seeing Dipper with him. You… can’t really unsee those kinds of things. Seeing your lover and supposedly friend having sex on your bed, with words of ‘I'm yours’ and ‘and your mine’. I don’t know what I expected, I should have never agreed to it.” He said softly and walked out of the bathroom, running right into the said brunette.  
  Pry stared at Dipper harshly before looking at Bill. “I’m going back to the table. You need to deal with this one Bill.” she said and went back to the table. “Bill.. I..’’ “Don’t. Fucking don’t. You don’t love me and it turns out you never fucking did. You just used me to get to Xanthar. I hope your happy because I was the only honest one in our relationship. Keep the apartment and everything in it. I don’t EVER want to see it again.” Bill spat out, glaring dagger into Dipper. “Bill. Will you let me explain? Please…’’ Dipper pleaded, which caused Bill to cross his arms and look at him, giving him the “Please, continue i want to hear it” look. Dipper stayed silent, looking down and playing with the hem of his shirt. 

   “Exactly, you have nothing to say, because there is nothing to say.” Bill scoffed. “YOU LEFT ME WAITING AT THE ALTAR! YOU LEFT WITHOUT SAYING A WORD WILLIAM!” Dipper yelled at him. Bill stood up straight and leaned over him. “Let me remind you yet again, Mason, you were the one who cheated on me. You spoke to Xanthar about not loving me and that you loved him and only him and you meant it because I know when you mean shit Mason. We were dating for 2 years and engaged for another one. YET, you threw it all out the window. I refused to come home after I found you bouncing on his dick and telling him the shit you told me. I don’t EVER want to see you again. You have a nerve walking up to me after you came here with him. Goodbye Pines.” he said and walked away with his hands shaking. He went to the table, grabbing his wallet and car keys before leaving without saying a word.  
Dipper had watched Bill walk away before glancing at Xanthar and walking back to him. “Did you tell him the baby is his?” “No… He wouldn’t let me talk. It doesn’t matter, he will come around eventually.” Dipper said with a sigh. Veronica had walked up to them and glanced at Xanthar before looking at Dipper. “Dipper, Xanthar, Bill doesn’t want to see the two of you ever again. After he walked in on you two, you might be wondering when that was. When Bill went away for a month on a business trip, he had hurried up and finished what he needed to do there and came back a week early, that is when he walked in on you two. Shortly after that Bill refused to come out of his office or even eat. At first no one questioned it until he had an important mission and he didn't show up. We found out the next day he was in the mental hospital for taking ibuprofen and then went out drinking. He was in there for 3 months and just got out a week ago. I would love if you both stayed away from him. Thanks’’she said and walked away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few days had passed and Bill was in another one of his coughing fits. He slowly pulled his hand away and looked at a single bloody blue rose petal. Bill threw it away and put his head in his hands. Bill shrugged it off and gripped a booklet of pictures. He looked through it before throwing them in the trash. He went through his desk throwing all the photos of him and Dipper out. He was off work but he had been staying in his office still. He got up and grabbed his wallet and keys, making sure he had his key for the morning. He shut the light off and left the building going to dinner then checking into a hotel. He left again going out and going shopping for other clothes. He didn't want to go back to the apartment for his clothes. He picked up some sweats, jeans and a few shots before heading back to the hotel and going to his room. He had rented the room for a week  
At the end of the week Bill was coughing up full blue flowers. His lungs hurt and Pyronica had let Bill move in with her. He stayed in the guest bedroom at night be laid in bed staring at the ceiling, he hated himself for being in love with the one who hurt him the most. He covered his eyes with his arm and wiped away the tears. His phone went off, a text from Dipper saying they needed to talk, and to meet at the field.  
Bill was hesitant to go but went either way. He grabbed the key he had to pry’s house and headed to the field. Dipper sat in the middle waiting for Bill. Bill sighed “No backing out now.” Dipper looked at him and met him halfway “You actually came. Surprisingly.” “Yeah.. Now what is there to talk about?” “Bill.. I’m pregnant. The child it’s yours. I already had a dna test.” Bill’s eyes hardened “You telling me. Even though your male and I knew that you had a female track system that you are actually pregnant and it's mine? Mason, forget it. I'm not going back to you.” “William knock it off. This child deserves to know its biological father, just because you grew up with no parents doesn't mean that our child doesn’t deserve to not have a family.” Dipper said harshly, regretting it after seeing the distant look on Bill’s face. “Bill… Im s-” Bill held his hand up “Don’t… It's fine. I get it. I’ll be there to see the ultrasounds if that's what you want. I’ll be there for the kid but nothing else. I’ll help you out if you really need it, only for the child though nothing more. Just… call me when..” he said and turned walking back to the apartment.  
Dipper watched the blonde walked out of sight before letting out a sigh. He rubbed his stomach “Its okay little one. He’ll come around eventually. You’re his child anyway.” knowing he won't get a response he texted Bill the next ultrasound date.

Bill did in fact show up to every doctor's appointment and never said anything to Dipper. Dipper didn’t miss how Bill’s face lit up when he saw the baby. He looked like a child in a candy store, or when the child gets a puppy. He also didn’t miss how Bill was starting to look sick. Every other week Dipper went to the doctor for a check up on the baby. Bill would always take Dipper out to lunch afterwards. Bill would just watch Dipper closely and listen to him ramble on about work and some book he was reading. Bill would excuse himself to go to the bathroom when holding back a cough was hard, he’d take a pill to help slow down the Hanahkai. Bill would always come back to Dipper and apologize.  
This routine continued for the next two months before Bill suddenly didn’t show. He had tried calling him multiple times, it always went to voicemail. After his doctor’s appointment he went to Pyronica’s, Bill gave him the address in case of emergencies. He hesitated but knocked on the door. The door slowly opened revealing a tired Veronica. “Mason? What are you doing here?” she asked softly, she was only being kind because Bill told her to be nice to him. “Uhm… Bill he didn’t show up to the ultrasound. He had said last time he wanted to discuss getting baby things such as a crib and clothes, that kind of stuff.” Veronica looked at him softly “Come in.. Do you want some tea?” she said opening the door more. “That sounds nice.. Are you sure?” “Yeah.. Is peach okay?” she asked as she started boiling the water. “Yeah” he said and closed the door. He looked around the apartment. It was clean, everything was in place. He noticed the table had a bunch of flowers on it. “Did Bill get you those?” Veronica looked at them “No. Eddie, Kyra, and Thomas got them for me. The last flowers Bill gave to me are actually in the window seal. Please make yourself at home. .” she said and walked over to the couch seating the tea down. Dipper sat down on the couch.  
“Did Bill have a business trip? Another surprise one?” “Mason, Bill isn't on a business trip. This morning he came out and sat at the table. He was messing with the flowers but didn't say anything, he got up and left the apartment. I have no idea where he is he didn't come into work and didn’t show up to the doctor's appointment. He has been acting weird again. He would stare out the window.. Did you say anything to him about not having parents or how hi-..” “Yeah a few months ago. His ‘mom’s’ death anniversary is coming up.. Do you think that could be it?” She shrugged, “It's a possibility..”  
Bill opened the door and went to his room, closing it with a soft click. Dipper looked at him weirdly “Can I try to talk to him?” “I’ve tried Mason. You can if you want.” Dipper nodded and knocked on the door before opening it. Bill was on his side in the bed. Dipper closed the door with a soft click. He sat by Bill’s legs and looked at him “Bill.. What’s wrong? You did not show up to the doctors appointment today.” “Its nothing.. I'm sorry. I had things I needed to do today. I thought you were supposed to on bed rest.” “I am but that doesn’t mean I will. I mean Xanthar is out of town for the next 3 months..” He trailed off and noticed how Bill closed his eyes “Dipper.. We’ll go shopping tomorrow… Please leave me alone.” Dipper wanted to protest but slowly nodded and left the room.  
2 short months later Dipper gave birth to Kieran Ray Cipher as Bill was the end of the bloodline until Kieran was born. Bill softly rand his finger’s through Dipper’s sweat coated hair looking at their son. “He’s adorable.” Bill smiled gently fighting back the flowers in his lungs. “Yeah. He is.. Can I hold him before you know I’m not allowed to see him.” Bill asked. Dipper nodded as his eyes slowly closed. “I'm going to go to sleep right now..” Bill laughed “You do that Pinetree.” he said and sat holding Kieran close. He softly hummed to Kieran. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

          With in 5 months after Kieran’s birth Bill was gone.

          Dipper found out the hard way when Bill didn’t pick up the phone for two days. He had taken Kieran to Pryonica’s. A short girl with black hair looked at him then at Kieran. “Come in, Mason..” she said and opened the door. Dipper softly set the car-seat on the chair and took Kieran out, before setting the car seat on the floor. “Is everything okay?” he asked softly. Pry looked at Kieran, “I never realized it until now…. He looks so much like Bill…” she said and looked at Dipper. “If your wondering where Bill is.. He isn’t here..” “do you know when he will get back? He wanted to see Kai. I wasn’t aware he was going out of town.” “I'm sorry that isn’t possible. Bill died two days ago. He had hanahaki, I can only assume that it was because he was still in love with you. He wouldn’t shut up about you or Kieran.’’ she said with sad laugh. Dipper went silent and looked down. “Why didn’t he say anything?” “You only talked about your books, work and how happy you were with Xanthar. Bill didn’t want to ruin that between you two.” she said as she got up softly ruffling Kyra’s hair and went into Bill’s room coming back with a photo album.  
     

             “Every time you let Bill watch Kai He always had me take pictures so he had some form of Kai with him at all times. Bill was truly a good father.. How’s Xanthar doing? I haven’t heard from him in a few weeks.” She gave Dipper the album. “Xanthar is good, he adores Kieran. He dresses him up in cute little outfits. Although he is jealous that Kieran isn't his.” Dipper said flipping through the pages. He smiled softly at them. “He looks oh so happy so does Kieran.” Veronica laughed “Yes. Bill would not put Kieran in his crib when he was over. Bill would just hold him in the chair and fall asleep with him. Bill was really happy. Bill never grew up in a family.. He grew up on the streets not knowing where his next meal was coming from or when his next meal was. When Bill came over to my house, he was always so polite and kind. When we tried to take him somewhere Bill would refuse, it always took a lot of convincing and we did take Bill shopping. On days I couldn’t hang out Bill would always wait until I was able to in an alleyway that he called home. Bill never stayed the night and tried not to eat over at our house. I think I have a picture of us when we were little. Bill looked like trash. I know Bill was beaten up and probably used for people’s selfish needs. Bill wouldn't come around when those things happened to him. At points he would disappear for weeks on end and when he came back he was always on the point of death. Kyra and the rest didn’t come until later on. Bill saved his nice clothes for school and wore his ragged ones around. I know in High School he got into doing drugs. He was happier, he went to rehab over the summer. Bill did have someone he called his mom when he was gone for a while when we were younger. He said that she made him happy but then she was killed in front of him.” she said as she dug thru drawers.  
 

               Veronica soon pulled out a picture, in the picture, Pry and Bill were sitting next to each other and Bill was looking away from the camera, his blonde hair was messy and had leaves in it. His gold eyes dull and he looked.. Scared.. His freckled face was cut up along with his legs and arms. Bill had one hand gripping his arm tightly, meanwhile Pry was smiling happily into the camera. She was wearing a pink shirt and black skirt compared to Bill’s Dirty black shirt and shorts.  
Dipper looked at the picture with a frown. “He really was smart.. That's how he got to where he is today. I'm sure Bill didn’t feel the pain from the hanahaki. That's one of the better pictures of younger Bill.. I have more in the drawer but I don’t think you want to see Bill in those ones. They were taken shortly after he came back one of the times.” she said and softly took Kieran putting him in her lap smiling softly “Oh you're adorable” she whispered to Kai. “Can I see them and would it be okay if Xanthar came over?’’ “Yeah Xanthar is fine to come over. You can look at them.. They are in a photo album if Xanthar gets here before I find it go ahead and open the door.” “Actually Xanthar should be here already.” he said and got up once there was a knock on the door. Pry looked around for the album, finding it after a while. “Here we go.” she said and gave it to Dipper going back to playing with Kai.  
           Dipper slowly flipped through the album and he slowly became horrified. Some of the pictures that were in there were Bill covered in hickeys, bite marks and bruises. Going through out the childhood of his ex he noticed Bill’s eyes were always dull unless he was drugged up. Dipper thought back to when he first met Bill, they were in college, Bill was always teasing him, not in a mean way but in a playful way. Dipper would always shoot him down until he finally gave in and agreed to hang out with Bill. Dipper remembers when they first started dating Bill wouldn't let Dipper touch him until Dipper did a touch exercise with him. Which was Dipper feeling Dipper up and stopping and waiting until Bill gave the okay to move again. After that Bill had held Dipper’s hand and did soft cuddles on the couch.  
Dipper remembers how it was almost a year before Bill made any seductive moves onto Dipper and even he was a trembling mess. Bill was gently with him.Dipper remembered how he begged Bill to have a threesome with Xanthar. Bill hated the idea but said yes just to make Dipper happy. Dipper remembers how he kept begging Bill to do threesomes with Xanthar. At some point doesn't remember when he started to lie to Bill about loving him. That’s when he started dating Xanthar being Bill’s back. Just how long did Bill know about the affair until leaving. Bill was happy and for once it was genuinely happy without drugs involved. Within 2 years since Bill left, Dipper had a kid and barely let Bill see it. 2 years and all happiness was drained from those gold eyes and reputation in them when he found out Dipper was pregnant and 4 and a half short months since Kieran was born, all happiness and lie as drained out of those eyes for good. 

       Dipper looked brown curly haired baby with bright blue eyes, and light freckles starting to appear, what Dipper loved to call his pride and joy, Kieran Ray Cipher. Dipper was glad that he still had a part of Bill with him, existing threw their child. Dipper looked at a framed picture of Bill and Veronica. They had just graduated high school, both dressed in there robes. Veronica had hot pink hair, smiling happily. Bill had that familiar amused look on his face, he looked happy. It was the only picture of Bill that he looked happy in besides all of the pictures he took with Dipper. That said boy held a bloody blue rose in his fingers, his soft smile slowly turned into one of heartbreak, fat tears rolled down his cheeks holding the rose close to his chest. He cried at the lost of the father of his child and of his best friend, his ex-lover that he had hurt so much.Veronica gently gathered Dipper up into her arms and cried with with.

                       After all, the very few words they had on the night Dipper told Bill was pregnant, it was and a silent yet _**Unspoken Agreement.**_

 


End file.
